


What's on Your Mind?

by wingman3



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Kisses, M/M, but its very little, daichi too, first fic, hibiki has a massive crush, kiss kiss fall in love!, lol how does one tag, pecks, shitty but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingman3/pseuds/wingman3
Summary: In which Daichi complains about wanting a girlfriend.He wonders who Hibiki would choose.





	What's on Your Mind?

"Damn, I just wish I had a girlfriend."

Daichi Shijima leaned onto Hibiki's back, in the comfort of his room (as comfortable as a JPs room could be anyways) the latter tapping away at his phone, Cathedral of Shadows showing shadows of more powerful demons. 

He stopped for a moment, said a quick "Yeah?" And closed his phone, attention now fully on Daichi.

"Yeah, it sounds good," he let his mouth go on autopilot, it felt good to speak to him and felt good to listen, especially when Hibiki agreed,

"Like, kissing!"

Hibiki looked at him with a knowing smile.

"Like, you're gonna go kick some demon ass and she goes 'Be safe!' And bam, a quick peck on the lips like that." 

Hibiki made a thoughtful sound at the back of his throat, one that made Daichi feel all tingly.  
He tried not to notice how Hibiki puckered his lips, eyes closed, imagining some girl.

He looked like the textbook definition of kissable.  
...  
Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, what should he do to divert- he could tease Hibiki about whoever he seemed into...

"So, who are you thinking about?" He could barely keep the grin off of his face.

Hibiki's eyes opened abruptly, the teasing tone in Daichi's voice carrying over to his own.  
"Guess."

"C'mon dude! Give me a hint, what's she like?"

"Hmmm..." he smiled, "You won't guess who, so I don't see why not- no."

"Ok, sweet, so what's her-" it took just a moment for Daichi to understand that he was denied, "Hey! C'mon!" He leaned off of Hibiki to make a show of crossing his arms, "You're no fair, you literally don't even worship Io like most normal guys- or any of the other girls! How am I supposed to know?"

Hibiki's eyebrows shot up, "I'm better at hiding it than I thought. Or maybe you're just a bit dense."

Daichi punched his arm and pouted, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry, sorry," Hibiki giggled and pushed himself to lean on Daichi again, "I thought I was super obvious."

"I don't think anybody knows, don't just call ME dense." He kept pouting. Hibiki poked his cheek.

"Alright, I'll tell you one hint, and one hint only." He adjusted his body to comfortably hug Daichi from the side, "Ask wisely!"

Daichi thought for a moment, "Uh- um, what hair color?" This should have been simple enough, the women of their team had a fairly large range of hair colors and he could narrow it down.

"Brown," Hibiki said easily.

"So you do have a crush on Io!"  
Hibiki's less than impressed look made his voice die down in his throat.

It came back when Hibiki nuzzled into his neck.  
"Okay, not Io..." he thought hard.  
Hinako and Airi were out- Fumi, out, nearly everyone, out-  
"None of the girls other than Io have brown hair- wait, so you like JOE?!"

Hibiki gave that cute breathless giggle that he always did when he tried pushing down hysterical laughter.  
He could barely keep the red out of his cheeks, out of his neck that Hibiki's lips were currently pressed lightly against.

"No, he has a girlfriend. Try again."

...  
That confirmed that it could be a guy, didn't it?

"Ronaldo?" Hibiki hummed and pressed his lips harder against the crook of his neck, the vibrations sending a jolt of electricity up his spine.

He pulled off. Daichi pretended he didn't miss the warmth on his neck.

"Daichi, he's got black hair and anger management issues. Try one more time."

He could only think of one more person.  
He really didn't know what to say.  
Hibiki backed off completely, blue eyes boring into Daichi's own.  
They were always so attractive, always so clear like the sky.

"... m... me...?"

Daichi said it with a whisper, barely a sound, his voice cracked halfway.

Hibiki's fingers threaded in Daichi's brown hair, softly, softly combing through it. Hibiki's cheeks were dusted pink, but his eyes never left Daichi's.

"You're correct," Hibiki said, quietly, smoothly, without a stutter. "Are you okay with that?"

'No, I'm into girls.'  
'No, you've never been into guys.'  
'No, what the hell is wrong with you?'

Daichi had many things to say, so many feelings he was caught in a flurry, and he was sure his face looked dumb with his eyes opened so wide and his mouth hanging open long enough he was sure he would catch flies.

And Hibiki was patiently waiting, his eyes hopeful.  
He knew Hibiki well enough to tell.  
Years of friendship allowed them to see each others tells.  
But did he really know Hibiki at all? To not notice THIS of all things?

Was he okay with this?

'No, this would make everything change.'

...

Would it?

He would have to make sure. He wasn't the brightest, of that he was sure, but he really didn't want to act dumb. Especially with a topic as sensitive as this.  
Especially with a person as important to him like this.

"Hibiki, I..."

... would it...?  
Their touching was something that was natural for them, a closeness that they seldom saw elsewhere in mere friendship.  
They were attached at the hip, more often than not, literally.

The crook of Daichi's neck still felt hot, he noted, the bolt of... feeling still lingering in his spine.

"I..." he just couldn't put those feelings into words, "Can I...?"

Hibiki nodded and closed his eyes and paused his ministrations, "I'm fine with whatever you want. If you want some time, then take it."

"Yeah that too but," Hibiki made a curious noise, "I, remember when we talked about kissing?"

Daichi's eyes returned to Hibiki's lips as they asked in the smallest, most vulnerable voice he'd heard from his best friend, "... do you want to...?"

"Yeah."

And it was Daichi who leaned in, lips capturing his best friends own.

He didn't know where to put his hands, so he put them in Hibiki's soft black bedhead, trying to mimic Hibiki's hands in his own hair.  
He didn't know how to move his lips, so he just pressed a little harder against Hibiki's.  
He didn't know how to stop, to speak, so he just let his lungs, burning for an exhale, force him to break apart.  
Hibiki's soft panting showed a similar reluctance to stop.

So Daichi kissed him again.

And again.

And again.

And each time, it felt just as good, warm, as electrifying as the last.

Daichi was still unsure about a lot of things, a girlfriend sounded nice, but a boyfriend sounded better. Kisses were still something he wanted to do, but way more often. He was scared for the state of the world, but while he and Hibiki were in each other's embrace, the latter sleeping peacefully, he just felt...

... like it was all going to be okay.


End file.
